


Непостижимые (в своей недогадливости) жёны

by cherryri



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryri/pseuds/cherryri
Summary: — Это место переполнено каким-то необычным чувством, я поражена, что ты этого не чувствуешь, — с каким-то благоговением в голосе произносит Азирафаэль, глядя на проносящийся мимо лес. — Любовь, всполохи любви.«Блять», — думает Кроули, крепче сжимая руль. Спасибо, конечно, что заметила спустя шесть тысяч лет, но не в такое же время, в самом-то деле.





	Непостижимые (в своей недогадливости) жёны

— Это место переполнено каким-то необычным чувством, я поражена, что ты этого не чувствуешь, — с каким-то благоговением в голосе произносит Азирафаэль, глядя на проносящийся мимо лес. — Любовь, всполохи любви.  
  
«Блять», — думает Кроули, крепче сжимая руль. Спасибо, конечно, что заметила спустя шесть тысяч лет, но не в такое же время, в самом-то деле.  
  
— Бред, не чувствую ничего необычного, — отвечает она.  
  
И, в общем-то, не врёт.  
  
Ничего необычного.

 

***

  
Азирафаэль незаметно (точнее, ей кажется, что незаметно — Кроули всё видит) сотворяет горстку пшена и кидает греющимся на солнце голубям. Потом ловит на себе весёлый взгляд из-под тёмных очков и делает вид, что ничего не было, и она совершенно точно не воспользовалась только что своими ангельскими силами, чтобы покормить птиц. Кроули усмехается: Азирафаэль не меняется совершенно.  
  
И сама подбрасывает пшена. Теперь можно — несостоявшийся армагеддон позади, за ними больше не следят ни небеса, ни ад, и теперь не нужно беспокоиться о том, что кому-нибудь из них настучат по шапке за расточительное использование сил. Демоницам не положено радоваться спасению мира, но Кроули оглядывается на гуляющих вокруг людей, пасмурное небо, уток, плещущихся в озере, дерущихся за пшено голубей — и совсем немного чувствует облегчение от осознания того, что они с Азирафаэль всё это смогли сохранить.  
  
Она поворачивается, чтобы напомнить той, что обеденный перерыв в букинистическом магазине закончился минут десять назад, но что-то в умиротворённом виде Азирафаэль заставляет Кроули промолчать. Она сидит, полуприкрыв глаза и глядя расфокусированным взглядом куда-то вдаль. Кроули смотрит на её мягкую улыбку и блеск в глазах и не может понять, почему это выражение лица кажется таким знакомым. А потом вспоминает: такой же восхищённый взгляд был у Азирафаэль тогда, в машине.  
  
В тот раз, вспоминает она, они так и не продолжили разговор.  
  
И это, вероятно, было к лучшему.  
  
Дождь настигает их внезапно, по пути в магазин. Облака сменяются тучами, откуда-то издалека начинает доноситься гром. Кроули ругается на дурацкую осеннюю погоду, на людей, на собственную непредусмотрительность и уже чуть меньше радуется спасению мира. Азирафаэль, посмеиваясь над её тихим шипением, делится своим зонтом.  
  
И даже несмотря на то, что им приходится во время ливня пробираться через толпу, продолжает легко улыбаться.  
  
— Что-то хорошее случилось или тебе просто мокнуть под дождем нравится? — интересуется Кроули.  
  
— О, нет, — отзывается Азирафаэль и глядит… вроде бы, на неё, но как будто сквозь — лишь потом, проморгавшись, фокусирует взгляд на Кроули. — Просто… Тебе не кажется, что в городе установилась удивительно приятная атмосфера в последние несколько дней?  
  
Кроули смотрит на неё, на несущихся мимо по лужам людей, на надвигающуюся грозу, на свои промокшие насквозь туфли и снова на неё.  
  
— Ты серьёзно?  
  
— Абсолютно, — кивает Азирафаэль и протягивает ей зонт: — Мы пришли, подержи. Так вот, я заметила это ещё на нашем месте в парке, такое ясное ощущение… — продолжает вещать она, торопливо открывая дверь, — и у тебя дома тоже. Тогда я, правда, не придала этому значения, слишком была расстроена из-за магазина, но сейчас понимаю, что это было что-то очень похожее.  
  
Кроули со вздохом облегчения заходит в магазин и щелчком пальцев просушивает одежду и волосы. И тысячу раз жалеет, что спросила.  
  
— Влияние Адама, наверное.  
  
— Да, может быть… Просто, — Азирафаэль выдыхает, вешая плащ, и опять глядит сквозь Кроули, — не похоже это на Адама. Это словно бы очень старые эмоции, давно пропитавшие пространство, понимаешь? Мне жаль, что ты не можешь этого испытывать, ты бы поняла, почему меня это так поражает.  
  
— Ну, Адаму двенадцать, — Кроули приземляется в кресло и тут же расслабленно закидывает ногу на ногу, делая вид, что не придаёт разговору никакого значения, — видимо, за эти годы его аура просто накопила достаточно силы, чтобы её можно было ощущать.  
  
— Да, да, пожалуй, ты права, — вздыхает Азирафаэль. — Ну, полагаю, в такую погоду посетителей не будет, так что… чаю?  
  


***

  
  
Азирафаэль обожает растения Кроули.  
  
Об этом увлечении демоницы — совершенно не соответствующем её званию — Зира узнаёт случайно и, надо сказать, очень скоро после того, как у Кроули в доме появляется первая растительность. Азирафаэль просто слишком хорошо её знает, чтобы у Кроули вышло долго от неё что-то скрывать (хотя та и пытается, не желая выслушивать очередное я-знала-что-в-глубине-души-ты-хорошая). С тех пор каждый раз, приходя в гости, она неизменно заходит проведать растения.  
  
Кроули поначалу ворчит, конечно — Азирафаэль, по её мнению, слишком мягко к ним относится, — но потом смиряется. Всё же сложно отрицать, что ангельская аура положительно влияет на всё живое вокруг. И на саму Кроули, хоть она в жизни этого не признает, тоже.  
  
…если честно, ей просто не хватает духу ворчать, когда она — вот как сейчас — наблюдает, прислонившись к дверному косяку, как Азиафаэль сидит на корточках, восторженно разглядывая цветы. В комнате так тихо, что слышно, как она негромко воркует что-то, склонившись над одним из горшков. Кроули знает, что цветы в нём редкие и не самые впечатляющие на вид (обещает себе покричать на них вечером), но Зира радуется так, будто там целая орхидея распустилась. Она осторожно касается листьев, и те тянутся к её рукам, как к солнцу — едва заметно, но у Кроули перехватывает дыхание.  
  
Но это из-за ангельской ауры, конечно. Наверняка. И с листьями тоже.  
  
— О, — вдруг произносит Азирафаэль, и выражение её лица переменяется на обеспокоенное, — вот это выглядит нехорошо.  
  
Кроули раздражённо цокает языком и размашистыми шагами пересекает комнату, уже морально готовая что-нибудь испепелить.  
  
— Пятна на листьях, — объясняет Зира, указывая на дальние листочки.  
  
— Пятна на листьях, — медленно, сквозь зубы повторяет Кроули, склоняясь над растением. — Я предупреждала, что не потерплю пятен на листьях, и я предупреждала о последст-  
  
— Надо переставить в более тёплое и солнечное место, — перебивает её та.  
  
И, как ни в чём не бывало, берёт горшок и переставляет его из тени ближе к окну. Кроули в возмущении набирает побольше воздуха в лёгкие, готовясь сообщить, что она сейчас устроит маленькой дряни  _очень_  тёплое место в адском пламени — и молчит.  
  
Листья моментально перестают дрожать и снова тянутся к Зириным рукам, щекоча её ладони, отчего та улыбается.  
  
— Не волнуйся, завтра ещё удобрений принесу, должно быстро пройти, — сообщает она Кроули, свято уверенная, что молчит та из-за того, что беспокоится за цветы.  
  
Кроули чувствует, как стремительно теряет свой авторитет среди всех растений в доме.  
  
Но с Азирафаэль всё же соглашается. По какой-то причине ей уже не так сильно хочется что-нибудь сжечь.  
  


***

  
  
После этого демоница стратегически отступает (позорно бежит) на кухню и неприлично долго заваривает кофе. Кажется, она только что согласилась выхаживать слабое растение, здорово. Нет, не здорово, отвратительно, кошмарно, дурацкая ангельская аура просто невыносимо ужасно на неё влияет — ей стоит держаться за пару километров от Азирафаэль, не меньше.  
  
Её и без того до дрожи выбешивает… вот это вот, то, что Зира с таким восторгом в голосе называет «необычным чувством» и «удивительно приятной атмосферой», то, что однозначно не аура Адама. Тогда, в лесу — может быть, но их место в парке и свой собственный дом Кроули знает, и знает, что никакой посторонней ауры там нет, как бы она ни убеждала в этом Азирафаэль. А последняя теперь ещё и начинает замечать это всё чаще. Это Кроули выбешивает ещё больше.  
  
Нет, не выбешивает.  
  
Пугает.  
  
Но первый вариант нравится Кроули больше, потому что демоницы не должны бояться.  
  
Как и выращивать цветы, подкармливать птиц или заваривать ангелам кофе. И уж точно не должны любить что-то кроме злодеяний. Но вот она, Кроули. Пользуется своими сверхъестественными демоническим силами, чтобы сегодня вечером у них с Азирафаэль к кофе было немного выпечки.  
  
Это неправильно, рядом с демоницами не должно быть никакой приятной атмосферы и никаких необычных чувств, разве что кроме ужаса — но они есть, и Азирафаэль купается в них, как в солнечных лучах. Это катастрофически неправильно, не по-демонически совсем, но, может быть, ещё самую капельку восхитительно. И потому Кроули решает, что не хочет иначе.  
  
Когда она возвращается к Азирафаэль, готовая к разговору, та стоит посреди комнаты, закрыв глаза.  
  
Кроули поддаётся любопытству и неслышно ступает ближе. Та едва дышит и чуть хмурится; вид у неё сосредоточенный, руки несильно сжаты в кулаки. Азирафаэль, кажется, не замечает ничего вокруг — даже того, что за её спиной раскрылись крылья, которых не должно быть видно в человеческом воплощении. Ангельский дух пронизывает воздух, ощущается почти на физическом уровне. Когда живёшь рядом с ней на Земле, смотришь, как щедро она поливает блины кленовым сиропом, слушаешь, как самозабвенно рассуждает о новых книгах, то со временем забываешь, какой мощью на самом деле обладает Азирафаэль. И вот это — то, что должно пугать. Но свет заката просвечивает сквозь её крылья и путается в седых кудрях, и Кроули не боится — лишь делает шаг ближе.  
  
В этот миг та вздрагивает и вдруг подаётся в её сторону, протягивая руку.  
  
— Ох, — тихо выдыхает Азирафаэль, натыкаясь на ткань пиджака. — Боже. Прости.  
  
Её голос звучит ровно, но крылья — полупрозрачные, невесомые — вздрагивают, и когда она поднимает взгляд на Кроули, в нём читается удивление и вина.  
  
— За что?  
  
— Я просто… Мне показалось, что здесь находился источник того ощущения, мне просто интересно было понять, что это, — торопливо бормочет та. — Я не хотела пользоваться своими силами, чтобы подсмотреть твои эмоции, я даже не думала, что дело могло быть в тебе, прости.  
  
У той внутри что-то переворачивается, то ли оттого, что её раскрыли, то ли оттого, что Азирафаэль даже мысли не допускала, что источником этого чувства, которое так сильно радовало её последние несколько дней, может быть Кроули.  
  
— Ага, понимаю, не самое приятное открытие. Можешь просто не обращать внимания, — отмахивается она, изо всех сил стараясь сделать вид, что ситуация её не задела.  
  
— Нет, подожди, ты не поняла, — выпаливает та.  
  
— Я всё более чем поняла, все нормально, забей.  
  
— Не поняла, — настойчиво повторяет Азирафаэль, кладя руки на её предплечья, и Кроули почему-то не вырывается. Может быть, потому что понимает, что бежать ей некуда, может, из-за того, что та смотрит прямо на неё — не сквозь, и в глазах у неё снова мягкий блеск, из-за которого Кроули не может сладить с собственным телом и заставить себя хоть шевельнуться. — Я же поначалу решила, что дело во мне, если честно, — Азирафаэль неловко улыбается, — мне просто показалось, это странно… Шесть тысяч лет влюблённости — это, конечно, сильные эмоции, но ведь не настолько, чтобы так фонить.  
  
Кроули долго смотрит на неё и молчит, переваривая информацию.  
  
— Погоди, то есть… хочешь сказать, я зря всё это время-  
  
— Ага.  
  
— О дьявол.  
  
Азирафаэль смеётся и обнимает её. Кроули обнимает в ответ, и, чувствуя, как чужие невесомые крылья касаются её спины, думает о том, какая Азирафаэль волшебно тёплая.  
  
И ещё о том, какая сама она глупая и недогадливая.  
  
И, пожалуй, о том, как это всё на самом деле очень, очень правильно.


End file.
